I can't read in you!
by saraweir
Summary: Au coeur de la nuit, deux âmes en peine...


I CAN'T READ IN YOU.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Gillian referma doucement le livre posé sur ses jambes recroquevillées sous elle. Installée sur son canapé, bien au chaud dans sa maison, la jeune femme avait finalement pris le temps de lire le nouvel opus du célèbre Cal Lightman, son plus fidèle ami, du moins le croyait-elle. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il lui avait fallu passer par l'éditeur du livre pour en avoir un exemplaire, Cal ayant toujours prétexté tout et n'importe quoi afin de retarder sa lecture. De plus en plus curieuse, elle avait fini par craquer et avait trouvé un moyen détourné de se procurer ce fameux livre avant sa sortie. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas allée loin : à peine les premières lignes du premier chapitre en fait. Quelques petites phrases à la valeur d'une déclaration, mais il n'avait jamais été clair à ce sujet, elle n'avait au final devant elle qu'une autre source de questions…et de douleurs. Entre espoir et abattement, la psychologue était perdue, à nouveau.

« Dieu qu'il est difficile de t'aimer, Cal »

Elle s'endormit sur ce dernier soupir, la tête pleine de contradictions.

Dans un tout autre quartier, une toute autre maison, mais une ambiance bien similaire, ledit Cal referma précautionneusement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle était peut-être plus proche de la femme que de la fille, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de venir vérifier qu'elle dormait paisiblement, une fois de temps en temps. Ce soir serait encore une longue succession de minutes sans but ni lien, le seul point commun de ses pensées étant sa meilleure amie, enfin, cette personne si particulière pour lui et si chère à son cœur. Refusant de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, Cal sortit avec l'idée première de s'arrêter dans un bar, histoire de tuer le temps. Mais, une fois sortit de son habitation, il laissa la voiture au garage et arpenta quelques rues à pied, sans jamais regarder où il allait. Il fut à peine surpris de se retrouver face à un édifice qu'il côtoyait régulièrement. Se rapprochant de la vitre, il remarqua que pour ses deux plus proches collaborateurs, hormis Gillian évidemment, ce vendredi soir était le même que tous ceux qu'ils vivaient habituellement, quand ils le pouvaient. En effet, Ria et Eli avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir autour d'un verre avant de se séparer pour le week-end, du moins en théorie. Evidemment, ces deux idiots pensaient leur petit secret bien à l'abri, à croire qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas ! Cal se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore servi de ces rendez-vous contre eux. Et puis, en voyant les deux amis éclater de rire dans en bel ensemble et leurs mains se trouvaient tendrement, il se souvint : leur relation était tout ce que lui-même n'avait pas, et il pouvait au moins se targuer de ne pas être assez pourri pour détruire ça. Reprenant la route, en fantôme de souvenir aux lèvres, l'expert en langage non oral laissa à nouveau son esprit guider ses pas. Passa ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'admette qu'il avait besoin de parler, à la seule personne apte à le comprendre. Le principal problème étant que c'était également la seule personne capable de lui opposer un refus auquel il ne survivrait probablement pas.

Le réveil de Gillian, à peine quelques petites minutes plus tard, ne fut pas doux. Il faut avouer que les sonnettes n'étaient pas faites pour être discrètes. Les yeux à demi clos, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant ainsi face à Cal, ce qui ne l'a surpris pas vraiment.

« Cal ? Il y a un problème ?

Il faut que je te parle. »

Du livre ? L'espoir de la jeune femme fut bref puisqu'il précisa sans attendre.

« C'est à propos d'Emilie…en quelque sorte.

Elle va bien ?

Bien sûr, mieux que moi. »

Intérieurement, Cal souligna l'inquiétude clairement perceptible de Gillian pour sa fille. Et il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi cette traîtresse de vie n'avait pas laissé à cette femme extraordinaire le droit d'avoir un enfant à gâter, à aimer tout simplement. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le canapé où il dut faire face à un nouvel obstacle : LE livre.

« Tu…l'as lu ?

Je viens de commencer.

Bien. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il venait d'acquiescer mais il ne fonctionnait pas normalement ce soir.

« Cal ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

Quoi ?

Tu as toujours dit que tu avais plus de mal à me lire que n'importe qui d'autre…

C'est le cas.

Alors, dans le livre tu dis…

Que je ne sais pas lire les personnes qui me sont proches, oui…

Cal… »

L'interpellé soupira, il voyait bien que son…amie avait besoin de réponses, était-il prêt à lui fournir ? Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, Gillian prenant son silence comme une fin de non-recevoir. Le visage soudainement plus fermé, elle reprit.

« J'ai compris, ne te fatigues pas !

Gil…

Non, laisse tomber. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

S'il te plait…

Non ! Parle, je t'écoute ! C'est bien à ça que je te sers ?

Non !

Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu me gardes dans ta vie ? T'as pas envie de chercher une comptable ?

Ne fais pas ça, Gil, s'il te plait…

Eh bien, ça ne me plais pas ! »

Le dos bien droit, contrairement à son habitude, Cal décida de se tenir bien fermement dans la tempête…et de tout avouer, qu'importe la manière, il n'en était plus là.

« Je ne veux pas…

Perdre mon amitié, tu en es plus proche d'heure en heure, Cal ! Tu es en train de me perdre !

Je ne veux pas, je te veux pour moi ! Tu comprends, ça ? Je suis l'homme le plus néfaste pour toi qu'il n'est possible ! L'homme le plus égoïste du monde mais je viens de dire à ma fille que j'étais amoureux de toi ! De ma meilleure amie, mais quel abruti !

Cal. »

La stupeur faisant suite à cette « discussion » les laissa sans voix de longues secondes. Cal se reprit le premier.

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, love.

C'est marrant, je crois justement que tu es ce qui est le mieux pour moi.

Je te fais mal…

Je m'habitue.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, encore moins à cause de moi.

Pourtant c'est le cas, Cal …chaque fois que tu me repousses. »

Le silence s'installant laissa enfin place aux gestes. Gil posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, Cal déposa ses mains sur les hanches de son amie. Dans un dernier élan de résistance, Cal abattit sa dernière carte.

« Je ne serais pas capable d'ignorer tous les signes, tout ce que voudras me cacher. Même si je ne peux pas tout savoir de toi.

Dans ce cas, tu sauras peut-être avant moi quand je serai enceinte.

Enceinte ?

Pour la petite famille parfaite, il te faut un garçon en plus de ta fille. Je veux des enfants, Cal, tu le sais. Et je veux les avoir avec toi !

Tu es…sûre ?

Je t'aime, Cal. »

Les yeux un peu plus luisant qu'à l'accoutumée, Cal se pencha sur le front de Gillian afin de lui déposer un doux baiser.

« Tu ne me feras pas fuir. »

Leurs yeux se combattirent un moment avant de céder dans le même temps. Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs corps au plus proche l'un de l'autre, ils commencèrent leur nouvelle relation telle qu'ils avaient toujours étés entre eux : à la fois tendres et passionnés.


End file.
